Le hasard fait bien les choses?
by Earane Surion
Summary: Baggy cligna des yeux, un peu perdu. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce, il n'était donc pas dans sa cabine. Ni même dans son bateau apparemment, car il n'avait pas connaissance d'une pièce semblable sur son navire. - Alors? Enfin réveillé? l'interrogea une voix. Avertissement: Fic Baggy/Shanks qui va aboutir à un Yaoi avec probablement de lemon (Vous voilà prévenus!)
1. Chapitre 1 - Naufragé

**Bonjour! Bon, alors, je me présente en vitesse. Moi c'est Earane (oui, on s'en doute vu que c'est mon pseudo) et voici ma conscience... Ben dis bonjour. _Bonjour._ Voilà, elle est du genre pas sympa, mais seulement avec moi. _En même temps je vois pas bien avec qui d'autre je pourrais être méchante._  
**

**Et je vous présente un peu la fic. Alors, et bien c'est la toute première fic que je publie, une fic Baggy/Shanks. C'est un couple que j'aime bien, et j'étais un peu déçue de voir qu'il y en avait si peu. Donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire une! _Je suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure idée du siècle_. Je débute, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Pour situer un peu chronologiquement, ça se passe pas longtemps après la mini aventure de Baggy, voilà. J'essaye de garder le caractère des personnages (du moins l'idée que je m'en fais): donc on a un Baggy susceptible et assez agressif, plutôt grossier aussi, et un Shanks jovial mais qui sait être très sérieux aussi. Et sinon, un petit disclaimer (ben oui je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages, malheureusement): Comme vous le savez tous, les personnages, l'univers et tout ça, c'est l'affaire de Maître Yoda. _Mais non, abrutie, de Monsieur Oda!_ Ah oui, de Monsieur Oda.**

**Bref, nous commençons...**

* * *

Baggy cligna des yeux, un peu perdu. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce, il n'était donc pas dans sa cabine. Ni même dans son bateau apparemment, car il n'avait pas connaissance d'une pièce semblable sur son navire. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur lancinante enflamma son corps, le laissant assommé sur l'oreiller. Palpant son corps meurtri, il s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de bandages. Une vraie momie! Mais comment diable avait-il... Un flash, les événements lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire: la mutinerie, la tempête, le naufrage. Baggy ferma les yeux un moment, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner et que les hauts-le-cœur se calment.

Bien, inutile de s'apitoyer sur ce qui c'était passé. Où était-il?

- Alors? Enfin réveillé? l'interrogea une voix.

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Une silhouette devant la fenêtre, dos à lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant qu'elle se manifeste. Cape noire, cheveux roux flamboyant. Non, ce ne pouvait être...

- Shanks?! s'exclama Baggy, perplexe.

L'homme se retourna, sourire aux lèvres.

- Baggy, ça faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez, marmonna le clown.

Shanks éclata de rire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?_ se demanda Baggy.

- Ah là là, sacré Baggy, toujours aussi sympathique.

Le clown grogna quelque chose de franchement grossier à propos de son vis-à-vis et de sa foutue bonne humeur.

- Passons, reprit le roux. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais, toi l'enclume, accroché à un mat au beau milieu de l'océan?

- Va te faire foutre Shanks, siffla Baggy, il me semble que c'est bien de ta faute si je suis infoutu de nager. Puis en quoi ça te regarde ce que je foutais là? Je fais quand même ce que je veux de ma vie jusqu'à preuve du contraire!

Malgré l'agressivité de son ancien compagnon, Shanks ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- Question de point de vue, si tu n'avais pas volé le fruit du démon et surtout si tu l'avais caché ailleurs que dans ta bouche, tu ne l'aurais sans doute pas avalé, rétorqua Shanks sur un ton de reproche.

Ton qui ne plut pas à Baggy. Le bleu ouvrait déjà la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais le capitaine le prit de court.

- Puis, quant à savoir en quoi ça me regarde, disons que c'est la seule chose que je demande pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. En somme, pas grand chose.

- Je t'ai rien demandé! cracha le naufragé.

- Ben rien ne t'empêche de retourner à la flotte, tu sais? répliqua Shanks sans se départir de son sourire.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Baggy garda la bouche fermée. En réalité, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il était immensément reconnaissant à son ancien coéquipier de l'avoir tiré de là. Il avait était réellement terrifié durant cette épopée. Terrifié par son impuissance, terrifié à l'idée de lâcher le mat et de sombrer, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il frissonna à ce souvenir: il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir.

- Alors? insista le roux.

Le clown fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter cette abominable humiliation! A personne, et **surtout** pas à Shanks. Malgré l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagée, il y avait toujours eu une compétition entre eux: qui deviendrait le plus grand pirate? Baggy refusait de devoir reconnaître cette défaite. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte, inutile de s'infliger ça.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, Shanks s'était assis à côté de lui. Pour peu, Baggy aurait rougi. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une telle proximité entre eux. Et cela remuait quelques souvenirs...

- Baggy?

Une voix douce, comme lorsqu'ils partageait une cabine et que Shanks l'appelait pour savoir s'il dormait.

- Quoi? marmonna le concerné, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard.

- Raconte-moi.

Baggy laissa échapper un long soupir. Avait-il le choix? Non. Le connaissant, Shanks insisterait jusqu'à savoir. Puis si c'était la seule chose qu'il demandait pour lui avoir sauvé la vie...

- J'ai été victime d'une mutinerie, lâcha piteusement l'homme au nez rouge.

- Toi?! s'exclama Shanks. Pas possible!

- Et pourtant... murmura l'autre. Après ma défaite contre ton petit protégé, ça a été une mauvaise passe. Je me suis retrouvé amoindri, privé de mes membres à cause de cette sale rouquine. Mais avec l'aide d'Arbyda, qui m'a retrouvé en pleine mer, à deux doigts de me faire bouffer par un requin, j'ai retrouvé mes hommes, et peu après mes membres. Nous avons repris la mer et nos activités de piraterie.

Malheureusement ça n'a pas duré longtemps, nous avons eu le malheur d'être pris en chasse par un navire de la Marine. Ils étaient plus rapide que nous. Ils n'ont pas tardé à nous rattraper, et nous avons dû nous battre. Nous étions en infériorité numérique, dès le départ c'était mal barré. Nous avons gagné. Mais à quel prix? Il y a eu de lourdes pertes: la moitié de l'équipage y est passé, y compris mon second, Morge, qui s'est pris une balle pour me protéger.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à sentir une perte de confiance de la part l'équipage. Nous avons continué notre route, suivant les instructions d'une carte que j'avais trouvé dans le bateau de la Marine. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait pas de trésor. Rien, aucune trace. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, en somme.

Une fois au large, ils ont mené leur mutinerie, conduits par Cabaji, mon lieutenant, qui s'était auto-proclamé capitaine du navire avec le soutien de cette salope d'Arbyda et du reste de l'équipage. Ils m'ont flanqué dans une vulgaire barque: une coque qui fuyait, un mat branlant et une pauvre voile miteuse. Pas de rame, pas de vivre, même pas le droit de conserver mon étendard. Ils l'ont brûlé. J'ai dérivé dans cette coque de noix deux, trois jours. Puis j'ai essuyé un orage, mon embarcation a été réduite en miette par une simple vague, me laissant au milieu d'un océan agité, désespérément accroché au mat de ce qui fut quelques temps mon «navire».

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. J'étais faible, de plus en plus faible. J'ai fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Et je me suis réveillé là...

Baggy rougit de cet aveux de faiblesse. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se redonner contenance et chasser le tremblement qui s'était emparé de sa voix au cours de la narration.

- Voilà. T'es content, espèce de fouine?

Shanks ne tint pas rigueur de l'insulte. Il savait bien que cette agressivité était pour le clown une façon de rééquilibrer la balance après avoir laisser entrevoir une telle fragilité. Baggy avait toujours été comme ça: fier comme un coq et têtu comme une mule, incapable de reconnaître une défaite. Alors cette confession lui coûtait sans doute beaucoup.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps? interrogea le clown.

- On t'as trouvé avant-hier soir, pas loin d'être mort. Affamé, déshydraté, et considérablement affaibli par l'eau de mer. Le médecin donnait pas cher de ta peau, mais c'est que t'es coriace.

Le rouquin eut un sourire.

- Par contre, ils t'avaient à peine monté sur le pont que les gars étaient déjà prêts à te livrer à la Marine.

- Donc je dois m'attendre à être enchaîné d'ici la prochaine île?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je les ai prévenu qu'ils avaient intérêt à te laisser tranquille, le rassura le capitaine.

Le clown jura intérieurement: et voilà que lui, Baggy le Clown était redevable envers quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui en plus, Shanks le Roux.

- Dis, Baggy, pourquoi tu t'es pas battu lors de la mutinerie? interrogea le sauveur.

- Et tu crois qu'elles viennent d'où ces blessures? riposta le bleu, amer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un capitaine fasse lorsque tout son équipage se retourne contre lui? Ils avaient tout prévu, ces salauds. Ils avaient réussi à se procurer du granit marin en poudre, et ils se sont arrangé pour en mettre dans mon assiette. J'ai bien essayé d'affronter Cabaji, mais j'étais trop affaibli et incapable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs... T'as bien dû voir le résultat.

Shanks approuva en silence. Silence qui s'éternisa. Silence qui devint gênant. Finalement, le capitaine se racla la gorge, puis se leva.

- Bon, profite de ta journée. La salle de bain est juste en face en sortant. Je sais que t'as sans doute vu assez d'eau pour un bail, mais tu devrais quand même prendre une douche. Tu ferais bien de te raser aussi, la barbe ne te sied guère, fit-il ironique. Puis tu devrais t'occuper de tes cheveux, on dirait une gonz...

- T'avise pas de finir cette phrase si tu veux garder la tête sur les épaules, Shanks le Roux! gronda le clown.

- N'empêche que t'aurais besoin d'une bonne coupe. Tu veux pas que...

- Non, je ne veux pas! Quoi que ça puisse être. Il est hors de question de toucher à un seul cheveux de ma tête, ok?

Shanks ne s'en doutait certainement pas, mais c'est à cause de lui que Baggy refusait de couper ses cheveux. Il avait dû oublier depuis, mais une fois, dans l'obscurité de leur cabine, le rouquin avait osé avouer qu'il était jaloux des cheveux de son ami et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci persistait à les cacher sous un bonnet. Le garçon au nez rouge ne voyait pas les choses comme ça à l'époque. Il subissait déjà tant de moquerie à propos de son nez de «clown» qu'il préférait cacher ses cheveux bleus qui auraient renforcé cette similitude. Mais cet aveux l'avait fait revoir son jugement. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, pas parce que cela plaisait à Shanks, mais parce qu'il en était jaloux. Et quelque part, cela flattait son ego que quelqu'un puisse lui envier quelque chose. Au final, il était devenu plutôt fier de sa chevelure et il ne l'avait plus coupée. Et c'était très bien comme ça!

- Ok, ok, pas touche aux cheveux, répondit Shanks en riant, amusé par l'attitude du bleu. Si tu as faim, j'ai ramené deux, trois trucs de la cuisine. Ils sont dans le panier sur la table là. Il y a aussi un baume que tu devrais mettre sur tes plaies. Ça maintient les blessures fermées et ça accélère la cicatrisation, en prime c'est un antidouleur. Repose-toi bien, demain tu commences les corvées.

Baggy crut avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi?!

Le capitaine sourit, une fois de plus.

- T'as quand même pas cru que tu allais pouvoir rester ici gratuitement?

- Mais... Mais... t'avais dit... bégaya Baggy, prit de court.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai dit. Mais je ne t'ai pas sauvé qu'une fois la vie, mon grand.

- Hein?!

- D'abord, je t'ai remonté à bord alors que tu dérivais, accroché à un mat. J'ai donc empêché ta noyade. Premier sauvetage.

Shanks leva son index.

- Ensuite j'ai interdit à mes hommes de te livrer à la Marine, Marine qui te veut mort ou vif je te le rappelle. Et mes hommes étaient plus pour le «mort» que pour le «vif». Deuxième sauvetage.

Le majeur se rangea aux côtés de l'index.

- Enfin, j'ai demandé au médecin de bord de te prodiguer des soins. Sans lesquels tu serais mort bien sûr. Troisième sauvetage.

Le roux leva un troisième doigt avec un sourire triomphant. Ce n'était pas possible! _Pouvait-on vraiment être aussi sournois?_

- Sans compter qu'on va pas te rejeter à la mer, on est pas des barbares quand même. Donc il faut aussi compter que tu vas être nourri, logé, blanchi. Et ça non plus ce n'est pas gratuit. En somme ce n'est pas si cher payé que ça vu tout ce que je fais pour toi, t'en penses quoi?

- Enfoiré! s'emporta Baggy. Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses? Je suis capitaine de...

- Tu n'es plus capitaine de rien du tout, Baggy, le coupa le roux.

La vérité, assénée si froidement faucha le malheureux clown dans son élan de colère. C'était affreux à bien y repenser: la perte de son bateau, sa maison, et de son équipage, sa famille. Pour un peu, il aurait... Non! Non, jamais. Baggy criait. Baggy rouspétait. Baggy se plaignait. Baggy pleurnichait à la limite. Mais Baggy ne pleurait pas!

- Tu as le choix, poursuivit Shanks, ou tu deviens mousse de Shanks le Roux aujourd'hui même, ou tu deviens prisonnier de la Marine à la prochaine escale...

La fin de la phrase resta en suspens un instant, comme pour bien faire comprendre au bleu la gravité de sa situation.

- Mais... Mais, Shanks... bégaya piteusement le naufragé. Tu me connais quand même! Je veux dire... Je mérite peut-être... peut-être un peu plus de... considération?

- Non, Baggy, je te connaissais. Nuance. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme tu as pu devenir en vingt-deux ans. Pas des meilleurs si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte.

Shanks marqua une pause.

- Ici, chacun des membres de mon équipage est un homme de confiance et a mérité la place qu'il occupe. Je ne sais pas encore quelle confiance je peux placer en toi, donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu seras assigné aux corvées. A moins que tu ne préfères les tortures d'Impel Down.

Baggy ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant l'ampleur de ce qui lui restait à perdre: sa fierté! Accepter de passer de capitaine à mousse, c'était faire une croix sur vingt-deux années de carrière. Au fond, le rouquin ne se trompait pas, il n'était plus capitaine de rien du tout. Pourtant il s'accrochait à son titre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Parce que malgré la trahison de son équipage et la privation du Big Top, il lui restait sa fierté de capitaine. Renoncer à cette fierté? Entre sa fierté et sa vie le choix était vite fait. Mais il lui en coûtait terriblement de le prononcer à voix haute.

- D'accord, grommela-t-il enfin.

- Tu jures fidélité au Capitaine Shanks le Roux? demanda le capitaine avec l'air joyeux d'un gamin qui sait qu'il va obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- …

- Tu jures?

- Oui, grogna Baggy avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait y mettre.

- Alors dis-le! Et avec les formes, s'il te plaît.

Baggy poussa un **très long** soupir, histoire de signifier à l'autre homme son agacement.

- Je jure fidélité au Capitaine Shanks le Roux. Sur les mers paisibles comme sur les mers agitées, dans les moments de calme, comme dans les moments de bataille, puissé-je être digne de naviguer à ses côtés.

C'était plus ou moins ce qu'on lui avait fait dire lorsqu'il avait intégré l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson. Baggy supposait que c'était là les «formes» dont parlait son tout nouveau capitaine.

- Bien, fit Shanks satisfait, alors je vais te laisser te reposer.

Le roux se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il y avait encore une chose... Baggy tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur se réveilla. Il lutta un instant, avant de retomber sur l'oreiller, épuisé. L'autre avait déjà la main sur la poignée de porte. Au désespoir de la cause, le clown sépara ses mains du reste de son corps et les envoya vers le capitaine.

- Shanks! appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna. Les mains du bleu le chopèrent par le col de sa chemise et le plaquèrent violemment au mur. Pas si violemment que ça en fait, parce que le convalescent manquait de poigne, mais l'intention y était. Baggy aurait bien envoyé sa tête aussi, ça aurait sans doute été plus impressionnant s'il avait pu regarder son adversaire les yeux dans les yeux, mais il craignait de ne pas en être capable. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, son pouvoir lui échappait, il peinait à contrôler ses mains qui n'étaient pourtant qu'à trois mètres de lui. Il parvint difficilement à relever la tête pour s'adresser au roux.

- Si tu dis... à quelqu'un pour... pour la mutinerie... Je te tue! souffla-t-il.

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, la douleur le mettait KO. Délicatement, Shanks détacha les mains agrippées à sa chemise. Elles n'opposaient pas une grande résistance. Il revint près du lit et les rendit à leur propriétaire.

- Tu devrais éviter la fragmentation pendant un petit moment, Baggy. Le doc dit que tu as métabolisé le granit marin, il est passé dans le sang, c'est ce qui arrive quand il est ingéré. Tu vas en avoir dans l'organisme pendant une à trois semaines avant que ton corps ne parvienne à s'en débarrasser. D'ici là, évite de jouer avec ton pouvoir, ça risque de t'épuiser plus qu'autre chose.

_ Trois semaines?! _Baggy n'avait pas pour habitude de se passer de son pouvoir, cela faisait partie intégrante de sa façon d'être. Mais s'il le fallait...

- Et pour la mutinerie? demanda le naufragé.

Shanks s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Qui me croirait de toute façon? fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Et il sortit. _Non mais il se fout de moi?!_

* * *

**Et voilà! Une petite Review? _Espèce de mendiante!_ Toi, tais-toi un peu, laisse les lecteurs parler**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Exploité

**Bonjour! C'est moi, je suis de retour!** _**Oui, c'est bien elle...**_

**Déjà, je voudrais commencer par remercier les gens qui suivent ma fic, ceux qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, et évidemment ceux qui m'ont posté une review. Je répondrai personnellement aux reviews. _C'est la moindre des choses._ Je m'en occuperai demain, promis. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je les citerai en début de chapitre, donc dans le prochain. Mais je les ai déjà toutes lues, et ce que j'ai pu lire m'a fait plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de succès. _Succès, tout est relatif._ Et si vite!  
**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que le premier, mais il était important que je coupe le chapitre à cet endroit, pour le suspens. On retrouve ici Baggy pour son premier jour de corvée, pas de tout repos vous vous en doutez. Et on a droit à quelques souvenirs de l'Oro Jackson. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. _Vaudrez mieux pas, ce serait spoiler._**

**Dernier point: le rythme de parution. Je compte m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ça vous va? _Ta question est purement rhétorique, n'est-ce pas?_ Et bien, disons que je ne changerai pas d'avis, mais je me soucie tout de même de l'avis de mes lecteurs. Au début j'avais bien pensé à un chapitre par semaine, mais le rythme me semble difficile à tenir. Et je préfère proposer un bon chapitre toutes les deux semaines plutôt qu'un chapitre bâclé toutes les semaines. Bref, ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, posté le dimanche dans la soirée. _On est lundi depuis plus de deux heures, t'es à la bourre!_ Oui, je sais, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes: c'était la finale de la coupe du monde. _Tu parles! Vives les circonstances atténuantes!_  
**

**Bref, place au chapitre!**

* * *

Baggy abattit mollement la serpillière sur le pont et commença à frotter sans énergie. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était crevant! Il faut dire qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se frotter aux corvées depuis un sacré bout de temps, au moins quinze ans sinon plus. Épluchage de légumes, plonge, lessive, nettoyage des cabines, inventaire du garde-manger, aiguisage des armes,... C'était toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il avait dû effectuer depuis ce matin. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Il se demandait même comment une journée pouvait être assez longue pour faire tout ça. Fort heureusement elle touchait à sa fin, et c'était sans doute la dernière besogne pour aujourd'hui. Mais c'était aussi la plus laborieuse.

Le clown leva les yeux vers le ciel. De gros nuages sombres arrivaient par l'ouest, encore loin certes, mais le vent les auraient amenés à eux d'ici une heure ou deux. Il avait intérêt à finir vite s'il ne voulait pas se prendre la sauce. Il recommença à frotter le pont, avec davantage de vigueur cette fois. Laissant errer ses pensées, il se revit âgé d'une dizaine d'année, sur le pont de l'Oro Jackson, manier maladroitement une serpillière à peine moins grande que lui. Et Shanks, mesurant une tête de plus – ça lui facilitait nettement la tâche – qui se moquait de lui. Sauf qu'à cette époque-là, le roux était son camarade de corvées, pas celui qui les lui donnait!

Il jeta un regard en direction du gaillard arrière* où se trouvait la capitaine. La jalousie le titilla: voir l'autre, parti comme son égal, s'en sortir beaucoup mieux que lui à l'arrivée le courrouçait au plus haut point. Le roux tourna la tête et surprit le regard du bleu, il lui sourit. Du point de vue de Baggy, loin d'être objectif, c'était sans doute un sourire qui disait: «Haha, regarde-toi donc, tu n'es qu'un mousse alors que je suis capitaine». Mauvaise foi oblige, Baggy grommela quelque chose de vulgaire à propos d'un certain capitaine et de son ego surdimensionné. Puis il se remit au travail, décidant d'ignorer ostensiblement cet «abruti qui se croit supérieur».

SPLASH! Baggy leva les yeux. Un membre de l'équipage se tenait à côté de son seau renversé, un grand type – au moins une tête de plus que le clown – chauve et balafré qui se baladait avec un macaque sur l'épaule. Le bleu ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. _Rester calme, surtout rester calme. _C'était prévisible. Ce mec traînait sans arrêt dans ses parages avec un regard mauvais, il n'attendait que l'occasion pour lui faire un sale coup. Ou alors il n'avait pas fait exprès, c'était possible après tout...

- Tu peux pas faire gaffe le clown? Laisse pas tes affaires dans le passage!

Le matelot envoya valdinguer le seau d'un coup de pied, convaincant définitivement Baggy qu'il ne l'avait pas renversé accidentellement. _Du calme!_ s'exhorta-t-il._  
_

- C'est quoi ton problème? Tu ne peux pas simplement passer à côté? demanda le bleu.

- Me cherche pas le guignol! Je rêve de te coller une droite, alors si tu me donnes une bonne raison je le ferai avec plaisir.

Baggy se retint tant bien que mal de répondre un: «Ah parce que c'est moi celui qui cherche l'autre?» qui lui aurait sans doute valu de se faire tabasser. _Surtout ne pas s'énerver. _Il contourna l'homme pour aller ramasser le seau. Il le reposa à sa place et commença à éponger l'eau répandue sur le pont. Un rapide coup d'œil au gaillard: Shanks n'était plus en vue. Il soupira. _Seul contre l'adversité._ Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'énerver, si les choses dégénéraient, aucun autre membre de l'équipage ne lui viendrait en aide. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse!

Nonchalamment, l'emmerdeur en chef donna un coup de pied dans le seau qui se renversa à nouveau. Baggy se leva pour faire face au perturbateur, plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre. Malgré le fait que l'autre le dominait largement en terme de masse corporelle, le clown refusait de se laisser impressionner.

- Quoi? T'as un problème, Gros Pif?

BAM! Son sang n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un tour, le coup était parti tout seul. Le gros tas en face de lui tomba lourdement, la main sur son nez qui pissait le sang. Baggy n'en revenait pas. _Quoi j'ai réussi à le foutre KO?! _Puis le clown avisa le sang qui gouttait sur le pont. _Du travail en plus..._

- Baggy! tonna une voix.

_Et merde, il manquait plus que ça._ Le concerné se retourna, Shanks était sur le pont.

- Dois-je te rappeler à que tu as prêté serment pas plus tard qu'hier? Tu sais très bien à quoi engage ce serment!

Le clown n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour protester: inutile. Il aurait beau plaider non coupable, tous les membres de l'équipage étaient sans doute prêts à jurer leurs grands dieux que Baggy avait commencé. Puis Shanks avait une drôle d'expression, une expression, un regard plus précisément, que le clown lui avait rarement vu, ça le perturbait. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu ce regard sur le visage du roux.

C'était bien sûr à l'époque de l'Oro Jackson. Nabot âgé de seulement huit ans, Baggy venait d'être accueilli à bord. Shanks, onze ans à l'époque, était déjà là depuis quelques temps. Du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge, on les avait placés dans la même cabine. Le gringalet roux avait eu l'air content d'avoir de la compagnie.

Un membre de l'équipage avait fait visiter le navire au nouveau, et Shanks les avait suivi tout du long sans dire un mot. Même lorsque le matelot était retourné à sa tâche, le roux était resté là, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Il était très timide à l'époque, particulièrement avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais cela n'avait pas traversé l'esprit du bleu, il trouvait juste que l'autre était bizarre. Au bout d'un moment, excédé, du haut de son mètre vingt – il n'était pas bien grand pour son âge – et avec toute la hargne qui le caractérise, il avait fini par demander au garçon ce qu'il lui voulait.

Le roux était devenu rouge comme une tomate, bien mure la tomate. Et à l'époque Baggy s'était fait la réflexion qu'en plus de lui donner un air parfaitement ridicule, le rouge de son visage jurait affreusement avec celui de ses cheveux. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Shanks avait finalement réussi à sortir ce qu'il avait à dire, à grand renfort de bégaiements.

- Dis... vu, vu qu'on est tous... tous les deux mousses... puis aussi qu'on a presque le même âge... on pourrait.. on pourrait... être amis?

Sur le coup, ça avait été plus fort que lui, Baggy avait ri. Pas qu'un peu, il s'était franchement marré. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir cette vision du jeune pirate en capitaine, rouge et bégayant, en train de tenter de se faire obéir par ses hommes. Après coup, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas si marrant, et même que ça avait dû être franchement désagréable pour Shanks. D'ailleurs il s'était empressé de retrouver le mousse pour s'excuser de son comportement, et le roux n'étant pas rancunier, ils étaient devenus amis, même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler pour des broutilles.

Mais le bleu avait été marqué par ce regard que lui avait lancé Shanks quand il avait éclaté de rire. Un regard effroyablement déçu que cachait mal la noirceur de la colère. Et ce regard, Baggy l'avait revu quelques années plus tard, lors de l'exécution de leur capitaine, Gol D. Roger. Shanks voulait que son ami reste avec lui, il avait insisté. Mais du haut de ses douze ans, le petit clown avait répondu qu'il était strictement hors de question qu'il soit sous les ordres du roux. Malgré tous les arguments de l'autre, rien n'y avait fait. Baggy était bien trop borné. Lorsque Shanks avait compris qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, le clown avait surpris ce regard, juste avant que son ami ne se détourne et disparaisse dans la foule.

Et aujourd'hui, Baggy se retrouvait encore face à ce même regard. Au fond de lui, et même s'il le dissimulait sous un masque d'indifférence, le bleu était blessé de le voir à nouveau. Il n'était pas enfant de cœur – les pirates en sont très rarement – certes, mais il était au moins homme de paroles. Comment Shanks avait-il pu l'oublier? Le capitaine l'avait dit: il savait pertinemment à quoi engageait le serment. Et il ne le romprait pas! Une des lois tacites du serment était l'interdiction de s'en prendre à ses camarades, mais il n'avait pas rompu le serment vu que c'était le crâne d'œuf qui avait commencé. Alors ce n'était pas sa faute! N'est-ce pas?

Mais Shanks ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha de lui, très près.

- Mets-y un peu du tien, Baggy, souffla-t-il d'une voix de basse, visiblement énervé – il descendait toujours d'une octave quand il était en colère. Ne leur donne pas plus de raisons qu'ils n'en ont déjà de te livrer à la Marine. Parce qu'au-delà d'un certain seuil, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi.

Il recula d'un pas et s'adressa à ses hommes.

- Chacun reprend ce qu'il faisait. Allez, au boulot!

Puis il se tourna une dernière fois vers le mousse.

- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, tu finis le pont. Et tu seras de garde toute la nuit. Que ça te serve de leçon! T'as intérêt à te couvrir, les nuits sont fraîches. Et gare à tes miches si tu t'endors!

Il partit dans un claquement de cape, laissant là un Baggy furieux. _Non mais de quel droit?!_ Toute la nuit! Et puis: «Les nuits sont fraîches». Enflure! Il était parfaitement au courant que le bleu n'avait rien pour se couvrir! Les mutins ne s'étaient pas franchement préoccupés de son confort, Cabaji s'était approprié son manteau et son tricorne, ses couteaux également. Les seules choses qu'il avait eu le droit d'emmener, c'était des vêtements qui dataient de l'Oro Jackson, trop petits depuis longtemps, son carnet de bord, qui n'avait pas survécu au séjour en mer, et sa trousse de toilette, dont les produits n'avaient pas apprécié non plus l'eau salée.

Baggy maudit le capitaine de toutes ses forces, le traitant mentalement de toutes les injures que son imagination était capable d'inventer, et se remit au travail.

Baggy grelottait. Il faisait un froid polaire! Un coup de vent, les poils du clown se hérissèrent. Le bateau tanguait, et cela se ressentait dangereusement en haut du mat. Il haïssait la vigie, il avait toujours détesté ça. Pour la simple et excellente raison qu'il avait le vertige. A chacun ses faiblesses. Déjà à l'époque de l'Oro Jackson, il s'arrangeait toujours pour échapper à la corvée de garde. Et lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à inventer une excuse suffisante, il trouvait un moyen pour faire monter Shanks avec lui. Au petit sourire que faisait le roux lorsqu'il acceptait, Baggy se doutait que son ami avait compris pour sa phobie. Mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque, et le bleu lui en était reconnaissant.

Le mat oscillait sérieusement. Baggy s'assit contre le mat, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, passa ses bras autour et posa son menton dessus. Ses pensées dérivèrent une fois de plus vers le temps où il était mousse de Gold Roger. Une nuit agitée: un vent fort, de hautes vagues, pas de pluie heureusement. Le clown avait été assigné à la garde ce soir-là. Shanks avait pris la décision de monter avec lui, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander cette fois-ci: le roux avait bien vu que son camarade était terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver en haut par ce vent.

Ils étaient montés tant bien que mal. A peine furent-ils arrivés en haut que Baggy passa ses bras ses bras autour du mat, se laissant tomber sur le plancher, et n'en bougea plus. Shanks s'appuya nonchalamment contre la balustrade.

- Allez, Baggy, déstresse, tout va bien! fit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Le clown ne répondit pas, blottit contre le mat, complètement prostré. Le bateau prit un creux, Baggy ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

- Wahou, c'est que ça tangue!

Shanks se laissa glisser le long de la rambarde et s'assit face à son ami. Il tendit le bras et choppa son bonnet, libérant une tignasse bleue. Baggy ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fusillant le roux du regard.

- Rends-moi ça, abruti! cracha-t-il, nerveux.

- Ben viens le chercher! lui répliqua son ami en se levant souplement.

Le bleu tendit le bras au maximum, mais bien évidemment Shanks maintenait son bien hors de portée. Cramponné au mat, injuriant copieusement le voleur du bonnet, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se hissa péniblement sur ses jambes tremblotantes. Il tendit à nouveau le bras pour récupérer son couvre-chef. Cependant, même s'il était désormais à la bonne hauteur, l'adolescent face à lui tendait le bras loin en arrière, gardant toujours son bonnet hors de sa portée.

- Shanks, espèce de crétin, rends-moi mon bonnet! s'emporta le petit moussaillon.

- Non, répondit simplement l'autre.

- Mais à quoi ça t'avance?!

- Moi ça m'avance à rien, mais toi ça te distrait...

- Quoi?!

A ce moment, une énorme vague ébranla le navire. Shanks, qui ne se tenait à rien, fut violemment projeté contre la garde-corps... qui céda. Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se sentit basculer. Il tendit vainement les bras, balayant l'air devant lui pour essayer de se retenir à quelque chose. Mu par un absurde réflexe de sauvetage, Baggy lâcha le mat et se jeta en avant pour rattraper son compagnon.

- Shanks!


	3. Chapitre 3 - Sauvé

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, il faut que je me dépêche, je suis sur batterie, plus que 34 minutes! Je vous poste le chapitre. _Ben grouille-toi!_**

**Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. _Les lecteurs s'en fichent de tes excuses, mets le chapitre avant de te faire lyncher!_ Le fait est que je suis en vacances. J'ai embarqué mon ordi, le chapitre était près dimanche. Mais j'avais pas internet! Donc voilà, j'ai réussi à me dégotter une connexion à l'Intermarché du coin, mais ça marche pas super. Donc voilà, pour les reviews, je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, mais sans internet... Je vais copier/coller tout ça, préparer mes réponses et j'essayerai de repasser dans la semaine pour vous répondre.**

**D'ailleurs, je réponds à HelenaHale ici, puisqu'elle n'a pas de compte:**

**Bonsoir :) Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je suis là pour remédier à ça! Bon, ok, une fic ça ne change pas la donne, mais c'est déjà une de plus pour faire plaisir aux fans. Pour la suite, et bien j'espère que tu as lu le chapitre 2, et que tu l'as aimé si c'est le cas.**

**Et maintenant le chapitre que vous devez attendre avec impatience!**

* * *

Baggy ouvrit prudemment un œil, puis l'autre. Il n'était pas mort?! Pourtant il s'était senti chuter, emporté par son élan. Un rêve? Il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose dans les bras, une chose qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Ou qu'elle tombe. Baissant les yeux, le garçon constata que la chose qu'il étreignait si fortement n'était autre que Shanks. Il faillit le lâcher tellement il était surpris. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu le rattraper?

Le roux regardait vers le bas, l'air absorbé. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du bleu, puis reporta son attention vers le bas.

- Ben dis donc, Baggy...

Le nommé suivit le regard de son compère. Il laissa échapper un glapissement d'effroi et ferma prestement les yeux. Il rêvait, il ne pouvait être qu'en train de rêver. Tout ceci n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar dont il se réveillerait en sursaut certes, mais en sécurité dans leur chambre à Shanks et à lui. Il flottait, quatre à cinq mètres au-dessus du pont d'où quelques matelots les fixaient avec un air ahuri, retenant son ami qui, contrairement à lui, semblait toujours subir la gravité. Mais le pire, c'est que ses jambes n'étaient plus rattachées à son corps!

- Hé, reste calme, tout va bien, tenta Shanks pour le rassurer.

- Non, Shanks! vociféra le petit clown d'une voix suraiguë, proche de l'hystérie. Tout ne va pas bien! On est en train de voler cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, et mes jambes ne sont plus liées à mon corps!

- T'inquiète pas, elles sont là-haut.

Baggy ouvrit timidement les paupières, leva les yeux vers le point que Shanks regardait, plus haut. Il émit une plainte d'effroi en voyant ses jambes, sur la vigie, à genoux au bord du vide.

- Hé, doucement! Me lâche pas! s'écria le roux qui, se sentant glisser, passa ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?! tonna une voix.

C'était Gold Roger qui sortait sur le pont, Silver Rayleigh sur les talons. Tous deux furent stupéfaits par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils attirèrent l'attention de Baggy, qui eut le malheur de baisser le regard, le vertige s'empara de lui à nouveau. Il se mit à haleter, complètement paniqué. Le capitaine cria quelque chose à l'intention du petit clown, mais celui-ci n'entendait pas, à des kilomètres de la réalité. Il jeta un regard anxieux à son second, ne sachant pas trop comment gérer les choses. Rayleigh s'adressa alors à Shanks, lui avait encore les idées claires. Le roux hocha la tête.

- Baggy, ferme les yeux! ordonna Shanks.

Mais le bleu était ailleurs, happé qu'il était par sa phobie. Tant bien que mal, le roux parvint à plaquer sa main droite sur les yeux de son ami terrorisé pour le soustraire à sa peur. Il sentit les longs cils du petit clown lui chatouiller la main.

- Shanks?! s'étrangla l'autre.

- Tout va bien, Baggy. Maintenant il faut que tu nous fasses descendre.

- Mais je sais pas comment faire, je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, murmura le garçon aux cheveux bleu d'une voix brisée.

Shanks sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa paume. Baggy pleurait?! Cette perspective mettait le roux mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il censé faire? Un Baggy en colère il savait gérer ça, il le pratiquait tous les jours et bien souvent il était même la cause de la colère du petit clown. Mais un Baggy en larmes! Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison.

- Baggy, arrête de pleurer.

Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

- Ta gueule! Je pleure pas, pauvre con! brailla celui-ci entre deux sanglots.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. L'adolescent adressa un regard désespéré à son capitaine. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Voyant que son supérieur était aussi paumé que le gamin, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres décida d'intervenir.

- Baggy... Baggy, tu m'entends mon grand?

Aucune réaction. Un instant, il crut que le mousse ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais finalement, le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Il ne faut pas que tu paniques. Ce qui se passe est dû au Fruit du Démon que tu as mangé. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais ce qu'il faut que tu retiennes c'est que tu es toujours maître de ton corps, d'accord?

- Essaye de te concentrer et demande à ton corps de descendre en douceur, suggéra Shanks.

Il y eut un temps pendant lequel Baggy analysa la situation. Puis il prit une grand inspiration et se concentra, de toutes ses forces. _Descendre... Doucement... Pas trop vite..._ Et cela fonctionnait! Tous les deux se rapprochaient petit à petit du pont, mètre par mètre. Baggy avait même ouvert les yeux pour constater sa progression. _Plus que deux mètres._ Et soudain les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. Il sentit vaguement un début de chute, mais ne resta pas conscient assez longtemps pour sentir le choc.

Plus tard, il s'était réveillé dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Ses jambes étaient attachées à son corps, c'est la première chose qu'il avait constaté. Alors tout ceci n'était vraiment qu'un rêve? Il voulut se redresser, mais dès l'instant où il bougea une violente douleur lui irradia la côté gauche, tout le flanc ainsi que l'épaule.

- Reste tranquille. Le doc a dit que t'as trois côtes cassées. La clavicule aussi.

Baggy tourna la tête, son épaule le fit grimacer de douleur. Shanks était assis sur une chaise, à côté de son lit. Il avait l'air de bien se porter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je nous faisais descendre, puis plus rien...

- Tu as perdu connaissance, expliqua le roux. Crocus dit que c'est dû à l'éloignement entre les deux parties de ton corps. Apparemment c'est un effet secondaire du Fragmenti Fruit.

- Fragmenquoi? demanda le petit clown, un peu perdu.

- Fragmenti Fruit, ou Fruit de la Fragmentation. Il semblerait que ce soit le Fruit du Démon que tu as mangé...

- Que tu m'as fait avaler plutôt, rétorqua le convalescent.

- Si tu veux. Bref, le fruit te permet de séparer ton corps en morceaux. Donc tu es immunisé contre les objets tranchants, puisque tu peux recoller les bouts. Et tu peux contrôler à ta guise les différents morceaux, tu peux même les faire voler! D'où la lévitation cinq mètres au-dessus du pont cette nuit.

Le problème, c'est que ton contrôle n'est pas absolu: tu as un rayon d'action limité. Un peu comme un champ magnétique. Cela fonctionne à peu près pareil pour tous les paramecia. Ils ont ce qu'on appelle un centre de pouvoir, apparemment toi c'est les pieds. Le centre de pouvoir est ce qu'on appelle un point fixe. Ça ne veut pas dire que tes pieds sont hors d'usage lorsque tu utilises ton pouvoir, tu peux toujours marcher. Seulement les possibilités se limitent à ce que tes pieds font en temps normal, tu ne peux les faire voler par exemple. Donc si tes pieds étaient tombés de la vigie, on se serrait écrasés sur le pont.

Jusque là, tu suis?

Baggy essayait tant bien que mal d'intégrer toutes ses informations.

- Plus ou moins. Mais comment tu sais tout ça?

- C'est Crocus qui me l'a expliqué. Ton Fruit du Démon a déjà eu un utilisateur auparavant, il a été recensé. Et Crocus possède un exemplaire du livre qui contient les informations sur tous les Fruits du Démon connus. Je continue?

Baggy acquiesça.

- Bien, reprit son ami. Ton centre de pouvoir est au centre de ton champ d'action, et celui-ci est limité. Toujours d'après Crocus, il est possible pour un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon d'étendre son champs d'action avec de l'entraînement. Lorsqu'un de tes morceaux sort de ton champ d'action, tu ne le contrôles plus. Il tomba par terre et reste inerte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau dans ton champ d'action. Lorsqu'il s'agit de ta tête... Et bien tu perds connaissance. C'est pour ça qu'on est tombés.

Shanks se tut, il avait fini son exposé. Baggy prit un temps pour digérer tout ça.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le roux haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Désolé? Mais pourquoi?

- Ben... De nous avoir fait tomber...

- De... Mais enfin Baggy! J'étais parti pour faire une chute de près de trente mètres! Trente mètres, Baggy, tu te rends compte? J'aurais fini complètement disloqué sur le pont. Alors en comparaison une petite chute de deux mètres, c'est de la rigolade. En plus j'ai rien du tout.

Il se leva d'un bon, tourna sur lui-même.

- Regarde, pas le moindre petit bobo.

Il se rassit.

- C'est même plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses. Déjà t'as dû avoir la peur de ta vie. En plus si y'avait pas eu ce pouvoir, je t'aurais entraîné dans ma chute et on serait morts tous les deux. Et puis c'est pas la rencontre avec le pont qui t'as amoché comme ça, en fait c'est parce que je te suis tombé dessus. Alors désolé.

Baggy prit un air faussement fâché et prit une grande inspiration pour engueuler le roux qui n'avait pas pu tomber ailleurs que sur lui. Mais la douleur revint.

- Aïe!

Il ferma les yeux, s'efforça de respirer doucement en attendant que la douleur passe. Quelque chose de frais et humide entra en contact avec son front. Ça faisait du bien. Le bleu ouvrit les yeux. Shanks, l'air inquiet, passait un linge sur son front et ses joues.

- T'as un peu de fièvre aussi. Le doc sait pas trop d'où ça vient, il pense que c'est peut-être lié à ton pouvoir, l'utilisation nouvelle ou alors ta tête qui est sortie de ton champ d'action.

Il reposa le linge sur le bord de la bassine d'eau qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Et il prit le petit gobelet posé à côté pour le tendre au petit blessé.

- Tiens, le doc a dit que tu devais prendre ça au réveil. C'est pour la douleur.

Le garçon au nez rouge remercia son ami d'un hochement de tête, attrapa le gobelet et avala son contenu sans broncher malgré le goût infâme du médicament. Le roux lui reprit le gobelet et le reposa à sa place initiale.

- Tu sais Baggy, commença Shanks, je sais que tu m'en veux pour le fruit du démon. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas mangé, je serai sans doute mort.

- Arrête, Shanks...

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir privé de l'océan.

Le bleu ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Shanks le coupa d'un geste.

- C'est légitime que tu m'en veuilles. Si on m'enlevait à moi quelque chose qui peut être aussi important que le contact de l'eau l'est pour toi... Je ne sais pas moi... Mon sabre...

Cette fois, Baggy se permit de l'interrompre.

- Non, pas ton sabre.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, ce n'est pas simplement comme si on t'enlevait purement et simplement quelque chose. L'océan est toujours là, à quelques mètres, mais je suis incapable de m'en approcher. C'est ça qui est tellement abominable. Imagine que tu perdes ton bras gauche, celui avec lequel tu te bats. Imagine que tu aies toujours le poids de ton sabre contre ta hanche, mais que jamais plus tu ne puisses le dégainer. Là, tu auras une petite idée de ce que ça a pu me faire de perdre la capacité de nager... Encore que même si tu perds ton bras gauche, tu pourras toujours réapprendre à te servir de ton sabre avec l'autre bras. Moi je ne pourrai jamais réapprendre à nager. Jamais.

Shanks ne savait plus quoi dire. Toutes les excuses du monde seraient insuffisantes pour ce qu'il avaient pris à son ami. Baggy n'avait jamais dit les choses comme ça, il s'était contenté de hurler après le roux. De gesticuler, de s'égosiller. Comme d'habitude. Mais cela n'avait servi qu'à cacher la vraie douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, tenta-t-il tout de même.

Le regard du petit clown se fit dur, froid, un regard de pierre.

- Ça va me réapprendre à nager?

- … Non, avoua piteusement le roux.

- Alors garde tes excuses, répliqua Baggy.

Le ton glacial heurta Shanks.

- Si tu me détestes tant que ça, pourquoi tu m'as pas simplement laissé tomber?

A la tête qu'avait fait le bleu à ce moment-là, le roux avait bien compris qu'il aurait vraiment dû se taire. Baggy était indéniablement blessé: comment Shanks pouvait-il envisager la possibilité qu'il le déteste?

- Dégage Shanks.

L'autre s'était levé, mais il n'avait pas bougé, hésitant.

- Va-t'en, Shanks! Fous-moi la paix!

Un coup de tonnerre résonna au loin, ramenant le clown à sa situation actuelle. En haut de la vigie, avec le vent qui soufflait et faisait tanguer le mat. Cela faisait longtemps depuis ce jour où il avait découvert son pouvoir. Il leva un bras devant lui, le fractionna en plusieurs morceaux. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses capacités. Il devait davantage se concentrer, c'était moins naturel. Mais c'était mieux que lorsqu'il avait voulu menacer Shanks à son réveil. Il fit virevolter les morceaux dans un étrange ballet quelque peu glauque. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis ses débuts: ils pouvaient se fractionner en morceaux plus petits, et son champ d'action s'était grandement étendu. Il aurait pu faire descendre une partie de son corps jusqu'au pont sans problème, même l'envoyer se promener à la cale s'il l'avait voulu.

- Alors? On rêvasse?

Le mousse sursauta violemment, cherchant autour de lui l'origine de la voix. La tête de Shanks apparaissait à hauteur du plancher. Le propriétaire de la tête se hissa sur la vigie, avec une étonnante habileté compte tenu de sa condition, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grommela le bleu, pas franchement ravi de cette visite.

Shanks ne répondit pas, absorbé dans la contemplation de l'orage au loin.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis tombé? demanda soudain le capitaine.

Baggy le regarda, surpris. Pourquoi posait-il cette question maintenant?

- J'étais justement en train d'y penser, avoua-t-il alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

Machinalement, il continuait à faire danser ses morceaux. Jusqu'à ce que Shanks en attrape un. Les fragments s'immobilisèrent, en suspens. Le clown porta son attention sur son compagnon, qui s'était saisi du poignet et l'observait avec attention.

- Shanks?

- Tu sais, Baggy, ça m'a toujours fasciné. Ton pouvoir...

Le roux semblait ailleurs, au point que Baggy se demanda un instant si son capitaine s'adressait à lui ou s'il se parlait seulement à lui-même.

- Pas une goutte de sang, pas de chair, pas d'os apparent. On dirait que les tronçons de ton corps sont entièrement recouverts de peau.

Sans prévenir, le balafré passa un doigt sur la partie où auraient dû se trouver la chair et les os. Le bleu frissonna, c'était plus fort que lui. L'autre le dévisagea.

- Ça fait mal? interrogea-t-il.

- Hein? Non, non. Ça chatouille, c'est pas désagréable.

_Quoi?!_ Il venait vraiment d'avouer ça? Shanks eut un sourire en coin, du genre de ceux qu'un chat pouvait adresser à une souris lorsqu'il l'avait piégée. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux du clown, il repassa son doigt au même endroit. Baggy sursauta. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait?!_

- Hé, mon corps n'est **pas** un jouet! protesta-t-il en récupérant son poignet pour reformer son bras.

- Dommage...

Avait-il bien entendu? Virant aussi rouge que son nez, le clown toisa le rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Shanks.

C'est ça, il avait dû mal entendre.

- Rien, rien.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence qui s'éternisa. Encore, et encore. Ce fut Shanks qui finit par le rompre.

- Tu sais, Baggy, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me doute bien qu'il a dû te provoquer, une réflexion sur ton nez, sans doute. Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour. Mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je n'avais pas le choix. Faut que t'apprennes à t'écraser un peu.

- …

- Mes hommes sont pas des mauvais bougres, mais leur idéologie de la piraterie diffère singulièrement de la tienne. Et ils ont un peu de mal à respecter les gens qui ont ce genre de convictions. Alors forcément ils te cherchent, ils veulent t'obliger à gaffer. Je sais que t'es une grande gueule, Baggy, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses violence pour la fermer. T'es seul contre tous. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu comprends?

Baggy bougonna une réponse inaudible, ronchon. En gros Shanks était monté lui dire qu'il l'avait injustement puni, mais que c'était pour son bien...

Soudain, le roux l'empoigna par son t-shirt et l'attira à lui. Le nez à quelques centimètres de celui du clown, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Baggy, est-ce que tu comprends?

Baggy respirait bruyamment, à deux doigts de paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce foutu rouquin? C'était quoi ce brusque changement d'attitude? Il était bipolaire ou quoi?

- Baggy? insista ce dernier sur un ton presque menaçant.

- Oui... Oui, oui, je... je comprends... souffla le bleu.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de l'autre. Il laissa échapper un soupir. De soulagement?

- Bien, très bien.

Shanks finit par le lâcher. Baggy se remit à respirer normalement.

- Va dormir, lui dit le sabreur, je prends le dernier quart.

Le clown remercia son capitaine d'un hochement de tête et partit, trop heureux de pouvoir fuir. Incroyablement gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, il était pressé de retrouver l'isolement de sa petite chambre. _Ne plus y penser, surtout ne plus y penser._ Cela remuait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, soulevait beaucoup trop de questions... Il n'était pas près de s'endormir avec tout ça.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... Alors, est-ce que le chapitre est assez bon pour me faire pardonner mon retard? _J'espère pour toi, sinon tu risques de perdre des lecteurs._ Oui, fin bref, à bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Soigné (Partie 1)

**Bonjour!**

**Alors, tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon absence. En fait j'ai eu un gros problème informatique, genre mon ordi a rendu l'âme (il s'est éteint d'un coup, comme ça, pfiou). Mais je l'ai amené chez un réparateur qui a réussi à me le ressusciter. Bref, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu votre chapitre il y a deux semaines. Je n'ai récupéré mon ordi que mercredi (mon dieu qu'il m'avait manqué) et j'ai préféré attendre dimanche pour publier, histoire de reprendre le rythme de parution normale. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Et une petite réponse à Marion, qui n'a pas de compte, pour sa review: Merci pour ta review :) Désolée pour la longue attente. Et bonne continuation à toi aussi!**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 4! Que je vous livre sans plus de palabres car vous avez déjà bien assez attendu. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Baggy était sur le pont, celui-ci était noyé dans un épais brouillard d'une blancheur surnaturelle. On n'y voyait pas sa main en tendant le bras devant soi! Le bois craquait, les cordages grinçaient, la voile claquait. L'ambiance était terriblement glauque, on aurait pu se croire sur un vaisseau fantôme. Sans savoir pourquoi, le clown était certain de ne pas être seul sur le pont: il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette purée de pois.

- Alors? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, mon petit Baggy?

- Shanks?

La voix venait de dernière lui. Il se retourna: personne.

- Baggy?

La voix ne venait pas du même endroit.

- Baggy? appela la voix d'un autre endroit.

- Quoi?! tonna le bleu en se retournant pour chercher des yeux ce fichu rouquin qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

- Baggy?

- Baggy?

- Baggy?

La voix se répétait, se démultipliait. Elle donnait l'impression de venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Le clown sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il commençait à avoir peur.

- Baggy?

- Baggy?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! s'énerva le clown.

Le silence revint, presque aussi oppressant. Baggy regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien à voir, le brouillard était trop dense. Un bruissement sur sa gauche. Il se tourna, deux mains surgirent de l'épaisseur du brouillard et l'empoignèrent. Il fut plaqué au sol. Passée le choc de la surprise, Baggy se débattit pour échapper à cette emprise. Mais c'était peine perdue, la main qui le maintenait au sol exerçait une force incroyable.

Pendant que cette main le gardait au sol, l'autre plongea dans sa poitrine. Baggy cria, se débattit vainement. La douleur était atroce, et pourtant il était lucide, terriblement lucide. Il sentait les doigts fouiller à l'intérieur de lui, cherchant quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle trouva la chose, la main se referma autour. C'était son cœur! La main tirait sur l'organe, essayant de l'extraire. Baggy ne criait plus, il ne pouvait plus. Des larmes de douleur se mirent à couler. Des sons éraillés sortaient de sa gorge. Il se débattait mais rien n'y faisait, ses forces l'abandonnaient.

La main parvint à extraire son cœur de sa poitrine. Il battait faiblement au creux de sa paume. Puis elle tira. Baggy vit avec effroi les vaisseaux s'étirer à leur maximum, puis se déchirer lentement. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. La souffrance était abominable. Et pourtant il ne mourrait pas. Son sang s'écoulait de la plaie avec d'immondes gargouillis, souillant son t-shirt, inondant le pont, poissant ses cheveux.

Un visage émergea de la brume. Cheveux roux, trois balafres sur l'œil gauche.

- Shanks... Mais... pour... quoi?

Baggy toussait, crachait. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en d'infâmes grincements. Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux cheveux roux lui adressa un sourire tordu, sadique. A des kilomètres du vrai sourire de Shanks. Horrifié, Baggy vit son capitaine porter lentement le cœur encore palpitant à ses lèvres, et mordre dedans. Le sang coula sur son manton, goutta sur sa chemise. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents rougies.

- Non!

Baggy se réveilla en criant, les mains plaquées sur le torse, à l'endroit du cœur. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de trous et que son cœur était toujours à l'intérieur, il se calma un peu. Il était moite de sueur, mais un autre liquide plus épais le maculait. Du sang. Il s'était tellement agité dans son sommeil que ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes. C'était d'ailleurs assez bizarre puisqu'il avait réussi à utiliser son pouvoir la veille et ses morceaux s'étaient recollés sans problème. Alors comment se faisait-il que les plaies ne soient pas cicatrisées? Il n'allait sans doute pas mourir pour si peu, mais il fallait quand même qu'il s'occupe de ça.

Le clown se leva. La pièce se mit à tourner quelques instants avant de redevenir stable. D'accord il n'allait pas mourir pour si peu, mais de là à dire que tout allait bien... Il était en train de ramasser les draps tâchés lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Zut, il manquait plus qu'on vienne l'embêter!

- Baggy? Ça va?

_Ben tiens, il ne manquait plus que lui!_ La dernière personne sur cette planète qu'il avait envie de voir, après Luffy peut-être. Son cerveau lui renvoya la dernière image de son rêve. Non, définitivement, Shanks était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

- Dégage, Shanks! Fous-moi la paix!

Shanks entra. Évidemment on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour obéir. Et voilà que lui, le grand Baggy le Clown, se retrouvait simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, luisant de sueur et de sang et les bras chargés de draps sales, face à un Shanks visiblement étonné. Une situation pour le moins étrange et embarrassante.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as fichu?

- Ça se voit pas? J'ai mes règles tiens! répondit Baggy avec mauvaise humeur.

Il bouscula le roux pour sortir de la chambre, il gagna la salle de bain d'un pas mal assuré. Mais le capitaine était au moins aussi coriace qu'une tique. Il suivit son mousse jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

- Je t'ai entendu crier. Il s'est passé quoi? insista la sabreur.

- Et tu pouvais pas être en train de dormir dans ta cabine? Comme tout le monde!

- Ma cabine est au bout du couloir, Baggy, rétorqua Shanks. Entre ta chambre et la mienne y'a l'épaisseur d'une planche de bois. De toute façon je dormais pas.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Baggy préféra ignorer l'importun. Il attrapa une bassine, jeta les draps dedans et commença à la remplir d'eau.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, l'arrêta Shanks. Va plutôt te doucher, qu'on puisse constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le clown aurait bien poussé une gueulante, histoire de rappeler à l'autre qu'il savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Mais cela aurait été vain: Shanks avait toujours été comme ça. A croire que trois années de moins suffisaient à faire du bleu le petit frère à protéger. Il trouvait déjà ça agaçant lorsqu'il avait huit ans, ça l'était d'autant plus maintenant qu'il en avait trente-quatre.

Cependant, Baggy n'avait même pas la force de protester. Il était vanné. Les blessures, le granit marin dans son organisme, les corvées, et maintenant les cauchemars. Tout ça l'épuisait. Sans compter la pression morale qu'exerçaient sur lui les hommes de l'équipage. Et, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer, la tristesse d'avoir été trahi par son équipage et d'avoir perdu son bateau pesait aussi.

Le bleu remplit la baignoire. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir debout assez longtemps pour prendre une douche. Tournant le dos au roux, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Faire abstraction, il devait faire abstraction. Shanks n'en avait pas conscience, mais sa présence était gênante pour Baggy. N'étant pas du genre pudique, le roux avait tendance à penser que tout le monde était naturellement comme ça. Sauf que c'était faux! Le clown, quant à lui, était pudique.

Baggy ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de l'eau. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait mangé le Fruit du Démon, il ne lui restait que ça. La mer lui manquait cruellement. Il avait beau être constamment dessus, elle restait hors de portée. Ça lui manquait parfois les heures qu'il passait à nager dans l'océan quand il le pouvait encore... Souvent même.

Il était parti loin dans ses pensées: abstraction réussie. Au point qu'il n'entendit pas le capitaine s'approcher. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux. Il sursauta si violemment qu'il fit passer une bonne partie de l'eau par-dessus bord.

- Non mais t'es pas bien?! s'écria-t-il. On prévient avant de tripoter les gens, espèce d'abruti!... En fait non, on tripote pas les gens, un point c'est tout!

Shanks resta parfaitement calme. Il passa à nouveau les doigts dans la chevelure de son mousse, le faisant tressaillir lorsqu'il buta sur un nœud.

- T'as pas entendu ce que...

- Tes cheveux sont dans un état déplorable, le coupa Shanks sans s'émouvoir de l'agressivité du clown. Où est passé le Baggy si soigneux de son apparence que je connaissais?

- Il a été trahi par son équipage et il a passé quelques jours dans l'eau salée, répliqua le bleu quelque peu vexé.

- Je disais pas ça méchamment. Faut juste que quelqu'un s'en occupe...

Il continuait à passer distraitement sa main dans les cheveux du bleu.

- J'ai une idée, rétorqua le clown, et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires?

Shanks ne répondit pas. Mais il ne laissa pas Baggy en paix pour autant. Continuant à passer inlassablement ses doigts dans la chevelure azurée de l'autre, il semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- Dis-moi, Baggy...

- Quoi? grogna le concerné.

- Tu m'as bien prêté serment?

- T'as la mémoire courte on dirait! Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur.

- En tant que capitaine, j'ai le devoir de prendre soin de mon équipage. Ça fait partie de mes affaires en quelque sorte.

- Si on veut, répondit Baggy qui se demandait où son capitaine voulait en en venir.

- Maintenant tu fais partie de l'équipage, donc tu fais partie de mes affaires. Et tes cheveux font partie de toi, qui fait partie de mon équipage, qui fait partie de mes affaires...

_Euh..._

- Donc tes cheveux font partie de mes affaires! acheva Shanks, visiblement fier de lui.

_Tout ça pour ça?!_ Il aurait mieux fait de garder son chapeau de paille, parce que sa cervelle avait fini par s'évaporer.

- Et mis à part le côté très objetisant* de la chose, cette brillante réflexion vise uniquement à me contredire ou y a-t-il autre chose? répliqua Baggy d'un ton ironique.

- Ben laisse-moi m'en occuper.

_Quoi?!_ Le cerveau de Baggy disjoncta, la situation était tellement improbable. Il resta silencieux un moment, le temps que son esprit interprète ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il explosa, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait horreur qu'on soit complaisant avec lui, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être faible.

- Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul. Et je ne suis pas une poupée, Shanks! tonna le bleu.

Pourtant il se faisait tripoter les cheveux par le roux depuis un certain temps. Et il n'avait rien dit jusque là. Parce que, et même si l'argument comme quoi il n'était pas un poupée restait valable, il adorait le contact d'une main dans ses cheveux. Qui n'aimait pas d'ailleurs?

Le capitaine resta silencieux. Baggy s'attendait à ce que le roux insiste, comme souvent quand il voulait quelque chose. Au bout d'un certain temps, il retira sa main de la chevelure du bleu.

- D'accord, lâcha celui-ci.

_Pardon?_ Sa langue avait été plus vite que son cerveau. Si sa raison avait eu le temps d'intervenir, elle n'aurait sans doute pas permis cela. Il n'aurait pas dû concéder cela à Shanks, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre ôte sa main de ses cheveux. Le clown soupira. _Aucune volonté!_ Heureusement que personne n'était au courant pour cette faiblesse, surtout ses ennemis. Pas besoin de torture, il suffisait de lui grattouiller la tête et Baggy répondrait à toutes les questions. C'était parfaitement ridicule, surtout pour un pirate qui se voulait être un dur à cuire.

- Vraiment? Super! s'exclama le roux.

Il avait l'air heureux, comme un gosse qui vient d'avoir une glace. Baggy sourit intérieurement, c'était drôle qu'il ait si peu changé malgré les années et les responsabilités. Et lui, avait-il changé durant tout ce temps? Le petit garçon qu'il était lui semblait si loin, et pourtant depuis qu'il était sur ce bateau il avait l'impression de le retrouver de plus en plus.

Délicatement, Shanks ramena en arrière les longs cheveux du bleu et posa sa main sur son front pour qu'il penche la tête en arrière. Puis, le roux attrapa un gobelet et ouvrit le robinet pour le remplir. Baggy ferma les yeux, persuadé que le capitaine allait lui vider le contenu du gobelet sur la tête sans aucune précaution. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, Shanks était attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Le capitaine s'empara du flacon de shampoing. Baggy sursauta lorsqu'il lui versa sur la tête, faisant de nouveau passer une grande quantité d'eau à côté de la baignoire.

- Putain, c'est froid! T'étais obligé de me le mettre directement sur la tête, espèce d'ab...

Le clown se stoppa net dans sa phrase. _Oh la boulette!_

- Ben en fait oui, répondit simplement le roux sans s'énerver.

A quoi bon se mettre en colère? Il savait bien que Baggy avait parlé sans réfléchir.

- Désolé, marmonna le bleu qui se sentait plutôt bête pour le coup.

Shanks sourit sans que l'autre puisse le voir.

- Tu vois quand je dis que t'es une grande gueule? Tu parles sans réfléchir.

Baggy ne répondit rien, le roux avait raison. Le capitaine commença à masser le cuir chevelu du bleu. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, décidant de laisser de côté sa récente maladresse. Il était aux anges. Il faut dire qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de bénéficier de ce genre de traitement.

Une fois de plus, ses pensées lui échappèrent. Comme souvent, il se remémora l'époque de l'Oro Jackson. Lorsqu'ils étaient en mer, Shanks et lui se coupaient les cheveux l'un à l'autre. Ils ne faisaient pas suffisamment confiance à Graz, le «coiffeur». Vu le travail de sagouin du matelot, les deux mousses avaient peur d'y laisser leurs oreilles, surtout que Graz ne supportait pas les enfants. A cette époque, le petit clown demandait à se faire couper les cheveux deux fois plus souvent que son camarade. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour qu'on s'occupe de ses cheveux. Jusqu'au jour où Shanks lui avait avoué être jaloux de ses cheveux et qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de les couper.

La voix du roux finit par le tirer de sa rêverie.

- Baggy?

- Hum?

- Tu ronronnes.

Le clown entendait le sourire du roux dans sa voix. Zut, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête! Il s'était laissé aller, et voilà le résultat. Tant pis, amie Mauvaise Foi bonjour!

- N'importe quoi!

- Mais dis voir, mon petit Baggy, tu ne serais pas en train de rougir?

- Tu rêves, rouquin! Et je ne suis pas «ton» quoi que ce soit. Et je ne suis pas petit non plus!

- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux ronronner tant que tu veux... Chaton.

- Arrête tout de suite de te payer de ma tête!

- Comme tu veux... Chaton.

_Quel gamin!_ Baggy ne répondit rien, mais il se promit d'aller trouver un sorcier vaudou pour maudire le rouquin. Et il ne baissa plus sa vigilance un seul instant. Shanks lui rinça les cheveux, en faisant attention à ne pas faire couler le shampoing dans ses yeux. Puis il lui fit un deuxième shampoing, parce que: «tes cheveux en ont bien besoin». Le clown laissa faire, cette fois il ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'il reçut le shampoing sur la tête. Certes, il était attentif à ne plus émettre le moindre ronronnement, mais il appréciait à sa juste valeur la main de Shanks sur sa tête.

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui colle une paluche pleine de mousse dans la figure!

Pour la troisième fois, Baggy sursauta et vida un peu plus la baignoire. Il lança au capitaine son regard le plus noir.

- Alors toi, on peut dire que t'as le chic pour gâcher l'ambiance!

Shanks baissa les yeux, il avait espéré que le bleu prenne son geste pour ce qu'il était: une blague. Pourtant il aurait dû se douter qu'avec Baggy, ça ne risquait pas. Il prit son air le plus désolé, celui de petit garçon prit en faute, quelque fois que ça marche. Et il reçut une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure. Il dévisagea Baggy avec un air ahuri.

- Ça t'apprendra! lui lança le clown, visiblement satisfait de son effet.

L'air désolé de Shanks se mua en un grand sourire de gamin.

- Attends de voir!

Il s'empara du flacon de shampoing et en aspergea le bleu, qui répliqua à grand renfort d'éclaboussure. De vrais gamins.

A un moment, Baggy attrapa la main de son camarade pour l'empêcher de l'arroser avec le contenu du flacon. C'était un peu de la triche de lui bloquer sa seule main, mais le clown restait un pirate: la triche c'était dans ses habitudes. Shanks força de tout son poids, bataillant pour vider ce qu'il restait de shampoing sur le bleu. Il glissa sur le sol mouillé et s'étala dans la baignoire, le nez contre le torse de Baggy.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. A dans deux semaines pour la suite :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Soigné (Partie 2)

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous l'attendiez tous, le chapitre 5 est là. Avec deux jours de retard, certes. Mais celui-ci a subi beaucoup plus de retouches que d'habitudes, j'ai eu un peu de mal à être satisfaite. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**J'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à répondre aux reviews. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais tendance à lire la review dans ma boîte mail et à me dire que j'irais sur le site plus tard pour répondre à toutes en même temps. Ce qui explique que bien souvent, je mets des plombes à répondre, parce que j'ai la flemme, un peu. Attention! Je ne dis pas là que j'ai la flemme de vous répondre. Non, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir et je me fais une joie d'y répondre. C'est juste, vous savez, cette flemme de faire même les choses que vous avez envie de faire. Mais maintenant c'est fini, je répondrai au review dès que je les lirai, promis!**

**D'ailleurs, je voudrais remercier Lau'Linsomniaque pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir, je suis toujours contente de voir que ma fic plait et contente qu'elle fasse rire aussi. Merci :)**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir également, suivant les conseils de Lisen-chan, j'ai ajouté un avatar à la fic. Celui-ci n'est pas de moi, mais je compte en faire un un de ces quatre. Ou alors si certains d'entre vous sont artistes dans l'âme et veulent illustrer ma fic, je pourrais utiliser leur dessin comme avatar :)  
**

**Et sans plus attendre... Le chapitre! Vous vous rappelez? On avait laissé nos deux pirates favoris dans une baignoire...**

* * *

Il y eut un temps de battement, un temps de rien. Les cerveaux avaient disjoncté, c'était le black-out. Puis quelqu'un ralluma la lumière. Le cerveau de Baggy assimila alors que c'était Shanks qui était là, étalé sur lui, dans la baignoire. Le clown s'empourpra violemment. De la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe du menton, son visage prit la couleur de son nez en un temps record. Il n'y eut bien que le blanc de ses yeux qui ne vira pas écarlate. Shanks, ayant pris conscience de sa position, se releva précipitamment, glissant sur le sol mouillé. Sa figure avait pris cette fameuse couleur rouge, celle qui jurait tant avec ses cheveux.

_Mon dieu, _pensa Baggy,_ c'est presque aussi gênant que la fois où... Non, surtout ne pas penser à «la fois où»!_

- Euh... Je vais juste te rincer les cheveux... Puis faudra qu'on s'occupe de tes blessures...

Le bleu ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air absent. Shanks ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Le silence de son mousse devait être compris comme un assentiment? Ou bien était-ce le calme avait que Baggy ne pique une de ses grosses crises dont il avait le secret? Le capitaine préféra parier sur l'assentiment. Il rinça rapidement les cheveux du bleu. Puis il attrapa une serviette et la posa maladroitement sur la chevelure bleue.

- Euh... Tu peux...? Je risque d'avoir un peu de mal, avoua Shanks avec un petit rire nerveux.

Sans répondre, le clown enroula la serviette autour de sa tête et la noua habilement. Son mutisme commençait à inquiéter le roux. Baggy n'était pas censé être silencieux! Il était incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes d'affilée, du moins c'était comme ça que Shanks se souvenait de lui. Il parlait même dans son sommeil.

Le capitaine se souvint avec un sourire d'une nuit sur l'Oro Jackson. Baggy baragouinait dans son sommeil et Shanks n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela avait fini par tellement l'énerver qu'il avait mis une claque au petit clown qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Une grosse claque. Baggy s'était réveillé en sursaut et était tombé de son hamac. Le pauvre, sur le coup il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il se réveillait par terre avec une douleur cuisante à la joue. Puis il avait avisé Shanks, qui faisait semblant de dormir, mais qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de glousser. Mobilisant toute la force de son petit corps de dix ans, Baggy avait réussi à retourner le hamac de son camarade, le précipitant lui, son oreiller et sa couverture par terre. «Ça t'apprendra» avait dit le clown. Pour toute réponse, il avait reçu un oreiller en pleine poire. Ça avait dégénéré en une bataille de polochons épique. Jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh débarque pour les engueuler parce qu'on avait pas idée de foutre un bordel pareil à trois heures du matin.

Shanks regarda Baggy, celui-ci était toujours aussi calme. Peut-être qu'il était seulement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper de tes blessures. Assieds-toi sur le banc, je reviens.

Le roux attendit quelques secondes, mais comme Baggy ne répondait rien il s'en alla chercher le nécessaire.

Effectivement, le clown était perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Shanks avait glissé et s'était vautré dans la baignoire, jusque là ça allait. Mais Baggy n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer sa propre réaction: pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas énervé? Habituellement c'était comme ça qu'il gérait les choses. Quand il se retrouvait dans une situation gênante, quand il était pris au dépourvu, quand il était blessé,... Certes, il passait pour un colérique, mais au moins personne n'allait chercher plus loin. Sauf que là, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, son réflexe ne s'était pas activé. Il était resté comme un con, gêné. Ça l'embêtait.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir: Shanks revenait. Baggy décida de classer l'événement du côté des choses à oublier. Il sortit rapidement de l'eau et passa une serviette autour de sa taille, puis il alla s'asseoir sur le banc que lui avait désigné Shanks. Lorsque le roux entra dans la pièce, le clown put constater que lui aussi avait dû virer l'accident dans un recoin obscur de son cerveau. Il n'y avait plus trace de rouge sur ses joues et il avait repris l'assurance tranquille qui le caractérisait.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il.

Baggy ne répondit pas tout de suite, il mit un peu de temps pour considérer la question. Finalement il haussa les épaules.

- Je crois.

Drôle de réponse. N'était-on pas censé répondre par oui ou non? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait: «Je crois»? Shanks attrapa une serviette propre et tamponna les plaies pour en constater l'état.

- Dans l'ensemble, ça a l'air d'aller, ça saigne pas beaucoup et les plaies sont pas profondes. Mais ici et là il va quand même falloir quelques points de suture, dit Shanks en montrant deux plaies qui avaient l'air un peu plus graves.

Le roux nettoya soigneusement la première plaie, puis il retira les résidus de fils à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Arriva le moment couture. Le capitaine attrapa une bouteille de rhum qu'il avait posé à côté du banc. Le bleu haussa un sourcil. «Un seul» ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Shanks: sceptique. C'est quand il était vraiment surpris que Baggy haussait les deux. Quand il n'en soulevait qu'un, le gauche, c'était qu'il était sceptique. En général, il pinçait les lèvres quand il faisait ça.

- C'est pour désinfecter? demanda-t-il, un peu moqueur. Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais l'alcool sur les plaies ouvertes, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

- On a plus d'anesthésiant, se justifia le capitaine.

Baggy soupira.

- Forcément, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais quoi? Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tu veux me torturer, avoue!

- Hé, c'est pas moi qui gère les stocks! s'écria Shanks.

Le clown soupira à nouveau. Il s'empara de la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Attends!

Baggy loucha un moment sur la main qui s'était interposée entre le goulot et sa bouche, puis reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi encore? demanda-t-il avec un ton exaspéré.

Shanks avait l'air un peu embarrassé.

- Avant que tu ne commences à voir double, est-ce que tu pourrais passer le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille? Je peux pas le faire moi-même.

Pour le coup, le bleu haussa les deux sourcils. Ça n'aurait pas dû être surprenant que Shanks demande de l'aide pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant Baggy ne s'était jamais imaginé que le roux puisse être en difficulté pour quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il était manchot, ça n'était pas un scoop. Mais son sempiternel sourire confiant et son assurance à toute épreuve donnaient l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui opposer de difficulté.

Le clown se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. Il passa le fil dans l'aiguille et tendit celle-ci au roux.

- Maintenant, tu bois.

Baggy marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un «foutu con autoritaire», mais Shanks l'ignora.

- Je vais faire les pansements là où il n'y a pas besoin de recoudre, en attendant que ça fasse effet.

Baggy avait déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille, il commençait à avoir le cerveau légèrement embrumé. Légèrement seulement. C'est-à-dire pas assez pour occulter la douleur. Et il n'y avait plus de pansements à faire. Ça allait faire mal.

- Mets ta tête là, lui indiqua Shanks en tapotant ses genoux.

Évidemment, Baggy se braqua.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça?

- Parce que j'ai envie, répondit simplement le roux avec un étrange sourire.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir?

- Clairement!

- Va te faire foutre, Shanks, je suis pas encore assez bourré pour que tu puisses profiter de moi, sale pervers!

- Parce que tu pourrais être assez bourré pour que je puisse profiter de toi? interrogea le capitaine avec un grand sourire.

Et comme c'était tant attendu, Baggy explosa comme une cocotte-minute sous pression.

- Bien sûr que non! Non mais ça va pas la tête?! Tu crois que parce que...

Baggy s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Shanks se marrait ouvertement.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein? grogna-t-il.

- Clairement! répondit le roux avec un immense sourire. Mais c'est tellement drôle.

- Ouais, ouais. Bon, est-ce qu'on peut en finir? Je voudrais bien allez me coucher.

- Il va quand même falloir que tu poses ta tête sur mes genoux.

- Je croyais que...

- Si je te recouds alors que t'es avachi sur le banc comme une chiffe molle, les points vont lâcher dès que tu vas te lever, le coupa le capitaine.

- Ben j'ai qu'à...

- Et si tu t'allonges à plat sur le dos, la peau va être tendue, les plaies vont rester ouvertes et moi je vais rien pouvoir recoudre, l'interrompit Shanks à nouveau. Alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment poser ta foutue tête de mule ici. Tu vas serrer les dents, les poings, les fesses, tout ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas t'entendre. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Il avait changé de ton. Baggy savait très bien qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère, il avait juste pris un ton autoritaire pour se faire obéir. C'était tout de même assez impressionnant. Le clown trouva plus sage de faire ce que le roux lui disais plutôt que d'endurer son courroux.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, lui fit Shanks avec un sourire.

Le bleu ne répondit rien. Il fixait le plafond avec intensité, pour rien au monde il ne voulait baisser les yeux vers l'aiguille qui percerait sa peau. Mais ne pas voir n'était pas suffisant, loin s'en faut. Lorsque la pointe transperça son épiderme, il sentit bien la douleur.

- Aïe!

Shanks lui lança un regard sévère.

- J'ai rien dit, maugréa le bleu en se remémorant la menace du capitaine.

Le roux lui adressa un sourire. L'aiguille le perça à nouveau. Baggy planta résolument ses ongles dans ses paumes et serra les dents. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Un point pour lui! Cependant, sa crispation n'échappa pas au roux.

- Chochotte! lui balança-t-il, moqueur.

- Oh ça va hein! Quand on a l'habitude de pouvoir se couper en deux et se ressouder comme par magie, on a tendance à oublier ce que c'est d'être recousu. Surtout sans anesthésie!

- Pauvre petit Baggy, ironisa le capitaine. Autant que je m'en souvienne, avant que tu ne manges ton fruit du démon, on avait beau devoir te recoudre quasiment toutes les semaines, il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour te tenir la main.

_Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai._

- J'avais même pas dix ans, Shanks, y'a prescription, plaida le bleu.

- De toute façon, dix ans ou trente-cinq, tu es toujours aussi chocotte.

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte, un peu sensible tout au plus. Rien à voir! Et puis d'abord j'ai trente-quatre ans.

- Comme tu voudras... Chochotte, le taquina Shanks.

Baggy aurait bien protesté pour la forme, mais l'autre s'attaqua à un nouveau point, alors il se contenta de serrer les dents.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité à Baggy, Shanks acheva le dernier point et coupa le fil. Le clown manqua de laisser échapper un «Ouf!» de soulagement. Il repassa prudemment en position assise, les points tinrent bon. Le roux posa rapidement les pansements.

- Et voilà, fini!

Baggy voulut se lever, mais le capitaine posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

- Hep, hep, hep! Où tu crois aller comme ça? On a pas fini.

- Quoi?

Shanks tira sur la serviette qui enserrait la tête du clown, libérant sa tignasse bleu. Il passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de son mousse, appréciant ce contact.

- Tu comptes me coiffer? s'étonna Baggy.

- Tu m'as autorisé à me laisser m'en occuper, répondit simplement le roux.

- Shanks, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, répliqua le clown, je ne suis pas...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, encore, réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'il allait dire. _Quel idiot!_

- Manchot? suggéra le capitaine.

- Désolé.

Il se sentait tellement bête.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là, lui dit Shanks d'un ton calme. J'ai déjà entendu pire. Mais faudrait vraiment que tu réfléchisses avant de l'ouvrir, y'a des gens moins compréhensifs sur l'océan.

- Désolé, répéta encore le mousse.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai dit. Mais pour la peine, tu te tais et tu me laisses te coiffer.

Il avait dit cela avec le sourire. Seulement Baggy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher une quelconque marque de contrariété sur son visage. Pourtant il ne vit rien. Peut-être qu'il était seulement doué pour dissimuler ce genre de choses.

Le capitaine alla chercher une brosse à cheveux à côté du lavabo et revint vers son mousse. Il commença à brosser la chevelure du bleu. Lorsqu'il estima celle-ci suffisamment démêlée, il sépara la masse en trois parties et entreprit de la tresser. Baggy s'en rendit compte mais ne protesta pas. D'abord, parce que Shanks lui avait dit de se taire. Ensuite, parce que cela ne devait pas être évident du tout de faire une tresse en ayant qu'une seule main, alors Baggy ne voulait pas décevoir le roux en refusant cette attention. Et puis, il était curieux de voir le résultat: il ne se tressait jamais les cheveux, pourtant il savait le faire.

- Baggy? Tu veux bien me passer le lien qui est autour de ton poignet, s'il te plaît?

Le clown regarda son poignet droit, il y attachait toujours la petite lanière en cuir qui lui permettait de s'attacher les cheveux lorsque ceux-ci étaient détachés. Ça lui évitait d'avoir à chercher partout quand il devait remonter ses cheveux pour travailler. Curieux que Shanks ait noté un tel détail. Il détacha le lien pour le tendre au roux.

Shanks s'en saisit et essaya de le nouer. Baggy sentit le nez de l'autre effleurer son dos alors que celui-ci tentait de serrer le nœud en s'aidant de ses dents. Le clown désolidarisa sa main et alla agiter ses doigts devant les yeux du roux.

- Un coup de main peut-être? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci. Tiens, prends un bout et aide-moi à faire ce fichu nœud.

Le bleu s'exécuta. Ce fut fait en un instant et Baggy ramena sa main à lui.

- C'est marrant, dit Shanks. Tu arrives à utiliser ton pouvoir, pourtant j'ai dû recoudre tes plaies.

- Marrant... Si tu le dis.

- Comment ça se fait? Ton lieutenant avait une lame en granit marin?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais à ma connaissance, ce n'était pas un traître. Alors, pour ce que j'en sais...

Baggy se leva et alla examiner le résultat dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne se tressait jamais les cheveux. Il devait bien y avoir une raison qui l'empêchait de le faire. Parce que le résultat était... pas mal du tout. Les cheveux attachés dégageaient son visage, le rendant plus viril, rien de bien différent par rapport à la queue de cheval habituelle. Par contre, là où la queue de cheval la dissimulait, la tresse dévoilait la musculature de son dos, la mettant en valeur.

Shanks émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Élégant, mais néanmoins viril.

Baggy haussa un sourcil. C'était un compliment? Ou bien le début d'une vanne?

- Moi qui espérais que tu aurais l'air ridicule, ajouta le roux avec un air faussement déçu.

Une vanne alors.

- Ne t'en déplaise, répondit le clown avec un demi-sourire.

Shanks marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe quasi-inexistante.

- Quoi? demanda le bleu.

Shanks le dévisagea un instant. Il dut estimer qu'il valait mieux ne pas répéter à haute voix, car il fut clair que ce qu'il dit n'était pas ce qu'il avait marmonné un instant plus tôt.

- On devrait aller se coucher. Après tout, tu vas avoir du travail demain.

_Ce foutu sourire suffisant!_ Baggy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà fait, je devrais être tranquille jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, au moins!

- La semaine prochaine? Tu rêves, mon vieux!

- Je suis surexploité! gémit pitoyablement le clown. Et ne me traite pas de vieux, espèce d'ancêtre!

Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle de bain, suivit par le roux.

- Au fait, y'a des draps propres dans la commode de ta chambre, normalement.

- D'accord... Merci.

- Merci? répéta Shanks avec un sourire amusé. Même quand je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu ne m'as pas remercié. Tu ramollis?

Baggy leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus. Il faisait ce geste tellement souvent en ce moment qu'il se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus simple de se balader les yeux levés en permanence. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, Baggy.

Le clown se retourna, dévisagea un instant son capitaine. Bonne nuit? Il était censé répondre? _Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'être poli._

- Bonne nuit.

Le roux lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, puis entra dans sa cabine. Il n'y avait vraiment que Shanks pour être aussi heureux que quelqu'un lui souhaite bonne nuit. C'était ce que se disait Baggy, sans se rendre compte du léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il rentra dans sa chambre. Les draps étaient bien dans la commode, comme Shanks l'avait dit. Il fit rapidement son lit et se coucha. Le sommeil le cueillit sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Hey, what did you expect? ;)**

**Bref, voilà, le chapitre 5 est fini.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'âge de nos deux protagonistes, ce sont les chiffres que j'ai trouvé sur le wiki One Piece. Baggy a donc 34 ans, et Shanks 37 ans (avant l'ellipse). Je sais que ce genre de source n'est pas fiable à 100%. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose de plus fiable, que ce soit pour infirmer ou confirmer les âges que j'ai donné, n'hésitez pas.**

**Je tiens également à préciser que mes connaissances dans le domaine de la médecines sont limitées. Ainsi donc, il est possible que j'ai dit n'importe quoi à propos du recousage de Baggy. Mais je pris les gens qualifiés dans ce domaine de ne pas me lyncher. Merci. Puis même si Shanks a possiblement menti sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas recoudre Baggy autrement qu'avec sa tête sur les genoux, il voulait peut-être juste profiter un peu de l'ignorance de notre petit Baggy.**

**Bref, c'est fini pour cette fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;) A bientôt!**


	6. Annonce

**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je suis désolée. Mon ordinateur est décédé, de façon définitive j'en ai bien peur. Actuellement, j'utilise l'ordinateur familial pour poster ce message. Je vais essayer de me procurer un câble pour brancher le disque dur interne de mon pc mort sur cet ordi. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai récupérer les données de mon disque dur et le chapitre pourra être posté ce soir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai poster la suite. Il faudra que je retape le chapitre sur cet ordi-là. Et étant donné que celui-ci n'est pas ma propriété exclusive, je suis obligée de le partager, donc je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer.**

**Je suis désolée et j'essayerai de vous tenir au courant.**

**A bientôt, avec le chapitre je l'espère.**

**Earane**


End file.
